1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to ultrasound surgical systems and, more particularly to an improved ultrasonic surgical system console.
2. Background of Related Art Devices which effectively utilize ultrasonic energy for a variety of applications are well-known in a number of diverse arts. The application of ultrasonically vibrating surgical devices used to fragment and remove unwanted tissue with significant precision and safety has led to the development of a number of valuable surgical procedures. Accordingly, the use of ultrasonic aspirators for the fragmentation and surgical removal of tissue from a body has become well-known. Initially, the technique of surgical aspiration was applied for the fragmentation and removal of cataract tissue. Later, such techniques were applied with significant success to neurosurgery and other surgical specialties where the application of ultrasonic technology through a handheld device for selectively removing tissue on a layer-by-layer basis with precise control has proven feasible.
Certain devices known in the art characteristically produce continuous vibrations having a substantially constant amplitude at a predetermined frequency (i.e. 20-30 kHz). Certain limitations have emerged in attempts to use such devices in a broad spectrum of surgical procedures. For example, the action of a continuously vibrating tip does not have a desired effect in breaking up certain types of body tissue, bone, etc. Because the ultrasonic frequency is limited by the physical characteristics of the handheld device, only the motion available at the tip provides the needed motion to break up a particular tissue. The limited focus of a device is ineffective for certain applications due to the vibrations which may be provided by the handheld device. For certain medical procedures, it may be necessary to use multiple hand held devices or it may be necessary to use the same console for powering different handheld devices.
Therefore, a need exists for an ultrasonic console which may be used with handheld devices which operate at different frequencies. A further need exists for a console which has connectors from the handheld device which identify the device to ensure the appropriate device is chosen.
Ultrasonic consoles provide aspiration through vacuum lines coupled to the handheld device. Ultrasonic vibration is provided by activating an actuation element. Conventionally actuating elements are provided with power through a power switch, usually a foot switch. These systems typically break the aspirating vacuum when the ultrasonics are turned off.
Therefore, a need exists for an ultrasonic console which provides for separate switching between the aspiration vacuum and the ultrasonics circuitry. A further need exists for a surgical apparatus which provides increased ease of use.
An improved surgical console for use with a handheld tissue fragmentation device includes a portable base having an upper portion. An adjustable display head is mounted to the upper portion of the base. The display head provides rotational and translational adjustment relative to the base. An aspiration system is coupled to the fragmentation device for aspirating fluid and tissue fragmented by the fragmentation device from a surgical site. An irrigation system is also coupled to the fragmentation device for supplying irrigating fluid to the surgical site for suspending tissue fragmented by the fragmentation device. A power system is coupled to the fragmentation device for energizing a transducer of the fragmentation device for fragmenting tissue. The aspiration system may include a tissue receptacle for receiving fragmented tissue from the surgical site. The irrigation system may include a user supplied reservoir for storing the irrigating fluid therein. A control system is also included for controlling and coordinating the power system, the aspiration system and the irrigation system during a surgical procedure.
In alternate embodiments of the surgical consoles and surgical systems as described, the fragmentation device preferably includes a cable having a terminal for connecting to the power system. The terminal may include a connector pattern for identifying the fragmentation device to the console, or the fragmentation device has a memory, the memory for storing data and identifying the fragmentation device to the console when coupled to the console. A cooling system may also be included for cooling the fragmentation device. A fluid control device is provided for monitoring cooling fluid pressure levels. A system for filling and draining the cooling fluid levels from the fragmentation device may also be included. The display head may include a touchscreen input. The power system may include a tissue release function such that power to a tissue release valve is turned off momentarily. The power system may include a laparoscopic function such that power to the tissue release valve and aspiration is turned on only during fragmentation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.